What Is Her Secret?
by DivergentLover121601
Summary: Tris is in High School. Caleb is a popular and Tris tries to be a nobody but how is that working out for her. With only her family and Christina knowing her secret what will happen when they find out what her secret is? Will she be treated differently? Will she show up her brother and his friends? Will she be able to still go to school with her secret out?
1. Chapter 1

Tris pov

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I try to just ignore it but we has to get on of those stupid ones where they keep getting louder the longer you wait for it. So finally I decide to get up and turn it off. Today is my first day of junior year. I always have to worry about other people finding out who I am. The only people who really know is is Christina my best friend I decided a long time ago to tel her about me because I knew that I could trust her. The other people who know is my brother Caleb, my parents, the people who work for my family, and my trainers.

When I get up it is 5 in the morning I decide to go downstairs to the gym because I still have 3 and a half hours till school. When I get downstairs I decide that I will just go to the treadmill and run off about an hour.

When I finish I go back to my room and take a shower. When I come out of the shower I go to my closet get black skinny jeans, a pink crop top and some pink vans. I go to my dresser and get a pink bra with matching underwear. Once I get dressed I go to my vanity but on some foundation, eye liner, and mascara. I also put my hair into a messy side braid. I go to my couch and sit on it afterwards and text Chris ( I call Christina Chris or Chrissy )

Hey u up- T

Ya just about to go get breakfast. U better not skip breakfast today-C

I won't don't worry bug I hope I get through the year without finding out about me-T

I got ur back don't worry -C

Thx want a ride-T

Ya thx pick me up in 20-C

K-T

Once I get done with texting Chris I go downstairs to see my brother already eating. I never really see my parents because my parents are very busy my mom is a designer and the founder of many stores like forever 21 and suck and my dad is in the military so it I'd rare that I get to see them. But they are both making really good money which help me with my career.

My brother is a star athlete at our school is is also popular. He always said that I should hang out with his friends. I know right. But he is not like that kind of brother who wishes that I didn't exist he and I are really close. Whenever he says those things that I just say no because they may recognise my especially Lauren. My brothers friends are really move but I just rather hang out with my own friends. Caleb understands that I don't people knowing my secret so he doesn't bug me too much about it.

I grab a granola bar and sit on the counter waiting to go pick up Chris. Once ten minuets pass it go grab my keys to my Lamborghini I got that last month for my 16 birthday and my brother got a Ferrari. I go and pick up Chris and arrive at 7:50. But we needed to get there yearly so we can get out schedules and lockers and other stuff. It turns out that me and chris have the same schedule.

Beatrice Prior

Chemistry- Ms Vaughan

American history - Mr King

Art- Ms Wu

Spanish- Ms Rivas

Lunch

Gym- Coach Amar

Technology- Mr Brown

Music - Ms Wu

When we get to our lockers which happen to be right next to each other's we grab our stuff for the first part of the day. " Are you okay Tris? If you are worrying stop me and Caleb got ur back." " ya your right indeed to stop worrying"

"Hey sis" I here a yell from across the hall and it is of corse coming from my brother who is standing with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Four, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn and the other jocks. As we continue walking he calls me over. All I do is roll my eyes and walk over. All though I love my brother her can be annoying sometimes but hey he is my twin so ya.

"Hi" I say while crossing my arms "hey I really need to talk to you in private like Now " he says while grabbing my arm and pulling my arm and me away from everyone else.

"What is going on with you" I say while pulling my arm back from his grasp."problem. We are doing gymnastics in gym today." All I can do is look at him with wide eyes. And all I can do is panic.

Everyone else is going it find out about me. I am good with almost all sports but I am really good at gymnastics, Ballet and modern dance, soccer, track and field, combat, hand and hand combat, baseball, softball, basket ball, swimming, and volleyball. And when I say really good I mean Olympic Gold medalist good. So I guess you found out my secret. And I am so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Fours pov ( Marcus is not bad in this one )

When I get to school. I am excited for once and I don't know why. I park next to my best friend celebs car. Caleb's parents are really rich but he and his sister are not like those stuck up rich kids they act exactly like normal people and that is what make me like him. Me and the gang ( Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Lauren, and Caleb) are like a family we all care about each other. We are not like the other popular group. Yes we are popular. We are actually nice well 99% of the time unlike the other group who are really just known for being bullies.

Once I get inside I see they gang with some other football players and other jocks. We all talk about random stuff while we get our schedules and stuff. We all go to the back of the hall when we see Tris. Caleb's sister. She is really pretty but she isn't one of the populars. Most of us thinks she should be because she is quite sporty although she doesn't play sports at school. We all treat her as if she was our little sister because she is Caleb's sister and she fench is really short like 5'1 short. Caleb, her and Christina have this secret that nobody knows and he won't tell us which sometimes makes us mad but we learn to get over it.

"Hey Sis" Caleb's yells from the other side of the hall to her. And Christina and her come over to us. " hi" she says most of the guys actually have a crush on her but she is so oblivious to it. She may not be popular but she sure is pretty and noticeable. "Hey Tris we need to talk like in private like NOW" he says dragging her away. We all look confused and try to listen to there conversation but fail.

All we can see is Tris' expression and she looks super worried and we really wonder what is going on. "Sure sure it is just some twin drama" Christina say looking worried. We all kinda just nod uneasily. Finally they come back and go our different ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTIMESKIPXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch

When we all go to lunch the gang sit at are usual sports where as Tris is with her little gang ( Susan, Robert, will, Christina, and herself) when all of us are almost eating Caleb gets a text and I can read some of it.

What am I going to do they will find out -Tris

It's okay don't worry I will help you um we will just make you fake a injury.- C

Is that ur genius plan -T

Well you the sporty one and the brainy one so u come up with a plan- C

Ya but ur the evil one well we both kinda are but still help me -T

Fine how about you just ditch class and I will to so it will seem like a family emergency and Christina and the guys can say that is what it is- C

K that will work thx-t

We will just skip the rest of the day and go home and talk about our upcoming plans -C

K that will work let's just leave now if that is okay I will come and get you -T

K-C

"Nose" Caleb yells once he realises I was reading his messages. And that caused everyone at our table to look at him.

"Why are you really ditching school with you sis" that seemed to catch their attention.

"Family emergency"

"You said that would be your cover so what's up?" We all look at him and he just shrugs

"They would be up to my sister to tell you not me so you are out of luck"

After that tris comes he leaves but before he does he tells us that we can come over after school.

The rest of the day passes with nothing special.

**Sorry something happened with my first chapter because i did in on notes instead of pages so i just fixed it. Hope you enjoy this new story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

When i get to lunch i quickly text Caleb. He and me decided to ditch and just ask Christina to say that we had a family emergency and she said she would cover for me. Christina is the best. Once i got into my car and same with caleb. Once we get home luckily our parents aren't home but even if they were they would say it is only okay because it is the first day and you know you never really do anything on the first day so and if we only do it today.

Once i get to my room I get changed into my dance shorts, Sports bra and my 2012 olympic sweater for gymnastics. Once i get changed i go to my gym in my wing. See because my family is rich they allow me and Caleb our own wing. Mine has a Olympic sized swimming pool with lanes on one side and a bridge in the middle making the other side for diving and other sports. I also have a gym 1: which my brother also uses which has weights, Treadmill, tricep machine, incline bench, chin-up bar, ect., A dance studio, Gym 2 which has my things for gymnastics: Beam, Un-even bars, Vault, Floor, mats, ext., Gym 3 which is just a normal gym the ones your would see at school just a little smaller which we can do basket ball and volleyball ect., and the last thing for the inside is my combat room so it holds knives, punching bags, ect. For the out side we have soccer field and a track and a track events area. We also have a room for showers and ice baths and all of my families equipment.

Once i get down stairs to the basement I does straight towards the mats. I am getting more nervous because i know i am a great Athlete but with the worlds, Worrying of the school finding out more importantly the the jocks and other athletes, and well everyone. So the pressure is on.

I decide to start with my Bars but when i do the fly away onto the upper bar my hands slip making me fall straight onto the mat HARD because i didn't use enough chalk so i decide to co onto beam. Beam i am practicing my triple twist landing. But when i do my Tuck jump my foot slipped and all i feel is pain in my side. But it is not unbearable so i get up. After both of my wipe outs i decide to go practice swimming. So i go get changed into a bikini but that is only because i don't want to use my racing team ones and the others are in the wash. I do that for a bit just practicing my free style (Front crawl to the british ) and butterfly. Most people underestimate my swimming because of my size which sucks just because i am 5'1 doesn't mean i am not fast. After an hour of swimming Caleb says that he needs to go to the store and get some stuff so I just say okay. "But some of my friends are coming over and if i am not home by then just make them go to the living room or my room to wait and if that happens text me so i know. Okay?" he says "Okay."

About ten minuets after he left Jerry (Gate man ) says that Caleb's friends are her so i just grab a towel and go get the door not bothering to change. When i open the door i don't just see his friends i see like the whole football, Basketball, Soccer, and Baseball team at my door. And in the front i See Four, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, Will (he plays soccer) and Lynn. Perfect just what i need. All of them seeing me in my Bikini normally i wouldn't mind but some of them are creeps. "Caleb went to the store should be back soon you can just go to his room or to the living room and wait." Say letting them through my double doors.

FOURS POV

When school is over like everyone is going to Caleb's house. We finally get there but i forgot how big his house is. I swear it is like 100acres of land it is crazy. But the weird thing is that Tris' car is always their but we never see her and Caleb just says she is in her 'Area' meaning her part of the house. But nobody i mean nobody has ever seen it but her family and maybe Christina. When we go to the door we wait about a minuet before Tris opens in in a Bikini. I along with the rest of the guys there are staring at her because i don't think anyone new what kind of body she has. She is small but she has a six pack. And i have to admit that was impressive and i think everyone thinks the same thing. I think she notices us staring and rolls her eyes. And while she lets us in she says that her brother isn't home because her had to go to the store and should be back in a bit but we can wait in the living room or his bed room.

"I am going to go back to swimming now so just stay here and i will text my brother."She says while drying her hair with a towel.

"who the hell was that?" Uriah says with a shocked expression "I have no clue. Did anyone know that she was so fit?" I ask "No. No clue at all." Daniel from the football team says. Right after he says that the door opens and Caleb walks in and everyone stops talking about Tris.

I have always had a small crush on Tris for my whole life and i have known her since well i was 2 years old and well now it is stronger than ever. "Where is my sister?" he says sounding kinda pissed. "Ummm. She said she had to go back to swimming." uriah said "Okay Thanks" then he went storming into a doorway.

Tris POV

After swimming i went outside to the track area and started running. Not long after Caleb came running towards me and he looked PISSED all i could think is 'what have i done now'. When he walks up to me and starts talking "YOU NEED TO TELL THEM NOT JUST MY FRIENDS BUT YOURS TOO IT IS NOT FAIR TO THEM, ME, AND ESPECIALLY YOU. YOU NEED TO TELL THEM OR I WILL BEFORE WORLDS OR I WILL. I KNOW WE HAVE THIS STUPID TWIN CODE BUT IT IS GETTING TO FAR OUT OF HAND AND THEY WILL FIND OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." I know her is right but i don't understand why it can't wait till after worlds. "I will tell them just give me some time i need to get these moves down then i will tell everyone. I swear give me a little time" "Okay i will but you need to tell them by the end of this week or i will tell them myself.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

With that he walks away back to his friends or me i go in 30 minuets later to go take a ice bath and it is so cold but it feels so good because i am so sore. When i get back out i slip on the water and i twist my ankle. When i go over to my clothes i have to sit down because of my foot. Luckily the last time my mom went to China she picked up like 20 bottles of this stuff that they make there for injuries from cuts to bruises to twists and i am so glad she did because went a limp over towards the mirror my whole side is bruised from the beam and from the bars as well as my left shoulder blade and shoulder, and my hips. Luckily for the bruises the cream makes even these bad of bruises go away twice as fast as they normally would. I go and rap my ankle and go towards my workout bag when i relies I let Caleb use is when he hurt his wrist in football. Great. (note the sarcasm).

When i walk into the living room i see all the furniture moved and a massive circle. I guess they are playing truth or dare. "Hey lil' sis' " all i do is smile awkwardly. "Want to join" Peter asks (AN: PETER AND ERIC NOT BAD) "i think i'll pass on that." I turn back towards by brother "But where is that medical cream that mom bought" "Which one" "The one from China that i gave you for yo wrist" "Oh. That one ya i have it why do you need it though" Guess he didn't see me limp in here. "ummm. I hurt my self" "ya well what did you do" he says kinda worried "Um nothing much just really hurt my shoulder in the pool." i say hoping that they will not notice " Can i see how bad it is make sure you didn't really hurt yourself" i sigh a little too loudly but then Caleb comes up and i am about to pull my sweater off. "Okay but before i do i am not some world class klutz and if you say i am i will personally kick you ass. oh and it is not by fault if you puke"

i say eyeing Zeke and Uriah. i pull of my sweater leaving me with only my sports bra and dance shorts on. "Did you get beat up and that is disgusting but the way even for me" Four says and all i do is shrug and smile innocently to my brother who is just shocked. "Can i have that cream now" and all he does is run upstairs to his room and grabs it. When he comes back down all i do is say thanks and hop away one one foot because my ankle. When i am done putting the cream like all over i feel much better and re-rap my ankle. Luckily it isn't to bad of a twist and i should be able to go back to my sport in 2 days and until then i will just have Chris over and i will do archery and Shoot guns and through knives.

Four's POV

"Dude what happened to her" Peter asks what everyone was thinking."Um. It is not my secret to tell. And you will find out soon. She swore she would tell everyone." Caleb says we all just nod. "Will?" Henry asks "Do you know the secret?" He shakes his head "Only her family knows and Christina. Or thats what she told me anyway. She and i have been friends since the second grade but she still hasn't she only told Christina because they have known each other since they were like a year old. And there parents are quite close so they are like sisters. Right Caleb?" "Unfortunately. Yes." It almost hurts me to see Tris in pain because i have known her like forever but it just shows he how strong she is. Sometimes in aggravates me that she doesn't see how beautiful she is. Like people call her HOT but they are talking about there body. Then people call her PRETTY but they are talking about her face. But when i say beautiful i mean what is on the inside and on the outside. And she is.

And now i know that i am 100% in love with her. And yet she sees me like a older protective brother just like she pictures every other friend of Caleb. And most of them honestly like her. Which just makes it harder for me to get to know her. All i know is that this mission to get Tris to like me is going to be harder than i originally thought. I should have just said that I like her when i was still in middle school because that is when i found out i really do like her in that like of way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTimeskipXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TRIS POV

Today is Friday and my ankle is completely healed and my bruises are barley noticeable and don't even hurt. And when i fist got the they were a mix of Blue's, Green's, Purple's, and Blacks and hurt like a bitch. On Wednesday I got invited to a National Team Ball. Which honestly i don't want to go to but my mom and Christina are making me go. So that mean't i have to bring a date. Which is really weird because if you are on the national team you are recommend to not date but yet you are required to bring a date to this. So i decided i am going to bring this guy named Brian. He is a gymnast but that is the only sport he is competitive in unlike me. He is also the only one besides my family and Christina that know about me. and what my real name is because for sports I go by Beatrice Grace Roth which is actually my name well part of it just not my middle name because Roth is my mothers maiden name so my name is Beatrice Elizabeth Roth Prior.

For this Ball I am being made to go to the Make-Over room my mother has and the Formal Closet in my house. Which personally i think it is just another make over room just for clothes and shoes and accessories. I have never actually been to either of the rooms but maybe once.

"Yay I can not wait for the ball" Christina squeals "Ya me either" I says sarcastically and all she does is give me the death glare. Unfortunately Today is Friday and The foot ball team had a game and won. So meaning they are going to come over. Luckily they are having that party tomorrow not tonight so only them and the cheerleaders are over and most likely they will stay over. Meaning when Brian comes they will be here and see me in a dress. And wearing fully done hair and make-up for a ball YAY!(Note the sarcasm)

When we get back to the house I didn't go to the game so it is 3:00pm that gives us seven hours to get ready. Plenty of time I think and all Chris thinks is that it is barely enough time. What is wrong with her? I don't think anyone knows that answer to that question actually.

When we go to go pick our a dress we look at hundreds but then we decide on a Black Alexander McQueen Chiffon Bustier floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. It may be old but It was the one i loved the most. When I got a dress next was the shoes I got Christian Louboutin Palais Royal Kid that were light gold. Once we were done with shoes we went to go find a clutch and i settled with a Christian Louboutin Mina Specchio/Laminato that matched the shoes. We went to go put them in my room and it is already 5pm so now the hair. I got it trimmed down to the small of my back so it is still long. And i got my Golden brown hair curled. And had a French braid at the side so my hair wasn't in my face. For my nails i just got them a light gold color because i drew the line at fake nails. And finally for my make up i did it quite simple yet elegant black, gold, and white for they eyes with a nude lip.

"OMG Tris you look amazing" Christina yells "I don't even know why i have to go. I am pretty sure that there is going to be reporters what if they find out." I say "Tris come here" she says sitting on my bed. "Is it really that bad if people find out about your carer. You are an amazing athlete. What are you hiding from? If it is what people will say then don't listen to them. They are wrong. Don't listen to what they are saying because they have no clue how much you have put into this. You have been in the gym sense you were 2 years old and have been dancing since you were 1 and half, you have gave up so much to be where you are today. Why aren't you proud of that. And maybe you can't see how many people look up to you but i can and i will see it for you until you realize how much you mean to people. To me. Your Brother. Your mom. Your dad. To EVERYONE. You are you and you should be proud of yourself because you are more successful then most people are when they are 30. Are you willing to risk your friendship with with everyone and that is including Caleb. Either you tell them or he said he will. Now lets stop talking about this and lets get you even more gorgeous looking and honestly i want to see you in a dress. Plus you really need practice walking in those shoes." For once she is right and i hate to admit that. I really really hate to admit that.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Pov

We won our football game. But that was no surprise. We decided to go back to Caleb's house. When everyone gets there we just play games like Truth or Dare and Never have i ever. When will is thinking and we are all looking at him quite. We hear laughter and it sounds like Tris' and Christina's but mainly Christina's. Not even a minuet later Chris comes down the stairs so fast that we all think she is going to fall down them. "Wow Chris slow down. What the hell are you doing?" Lauren asks with a laugh "Shoes DUH what else would i be running and ruining my make-up" With that everyone laughs and she runs into a room full of shoes and clothes and other things like that. I would kill my self if i had to ever go into there. With that she runs back to the stairs and back to Tris' room "GIRLS I SWEAR!" Caleb says with that the guys laugh and the girls send daggers to each and everyone of the boys. _Man If Looks Could Kill I Would Be DEAD. _I thought to myself

* * *

The door bell rings and almost everyone gets up to see who it is. Cale is the one who opens the door. When it is fully open i see a guy whom is very fit, dressed in a black tux with bright green eye's and thick golden hair. "Hi, Is Beatrice here?" "Aren't you Brian Melbourne. You know the Olympic Medalist?" All he does is nod and then Caleb yells "BEATRICE COME DOWN HERE BRIAN IS HERE." "OKAY. OKAY, DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST. ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING. GEEZ AND I THOUGHT I WAS MOODY. WOW." Most of us struggle to laugh. When she comes down all of us can't stop staring at her wide eyed and our mouths hanging open. Probably looking like a dog who see's a piece of meat. _Attractive Right. Not. _All she does is look confused and says " What have you never seen a girl in a dress before." She is wearing A black floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her make-up is amazing. All Black's and Gold's And Brown's with nude lips that make her eyes stand out. Her hair is in two french braids at the top of her head making a halo around it with the rest of her hair down and curled. She Looks AMAZING. "We have all seen a girl in a dress. Just never you in one." Peter says "Ya well don't get used to it. Ready to go Brian?" "Yup" Before they leave Christina yells out "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU TRIS!"

* * *

30Min Later-

I get a call from Brandon on the football team who was out sick today with the flu and he immediately yells though the phone to turn on the T.V. to the sports entertainment/news channel. When we do none of us can believe who we see. Because we see...

TRIS.

* * *

Tris' Pov

This is it I will tell everyone. Go big or go home right? I am kinda nervous well who wouldn't be. We are in the limo waiting to get out. I have already told Brian what I am doing. So he is going to make sure I don't chicken out of it. It is already 9:37pm. We get out and there is a bunch of cameras in one area and most of them are from the sports channel, and Entertainment channels. I begin waling and stop in the middle where all of them are. Most people can not believe that they are seeing me and the others don't recognize me because normally i have a different hair color when i compete. So i began to speak when someone hands me a microphone. "Hi. Um... most people probably don't really recognize me right now. And if you do well you would know me by Beatrice Elizabeth Roth. But you are probably surprised to see me as well because normally the only times you see me are when I am competing and performing. But my real name is Beatrice Grace Roth Prior. I have a twin brother named Caleb. My mom is Natalie Prior. My dad is Andrew Prior. I am a Olympic Medalist. O play many different sports. I am 5'1. I have blue/grey eyes. I have golden brown hair almost blonde hair. And I have been acting like a normal girl my entire life. When the truth is I spend 80hours a week in the gym onto of school. I have been doing dance since I was 1 1/2 years old. And I am now now 16 years old. I almost didn't want to tell you today to be honest because I wanted to be normal, to go to parties, dances, have a boyfriend, and just act like a normal teenager for once.

But something hit me. I released that i will never be a normal teenager. And I don't want to be if it meant losing my best friends, my brother, Hell even my brothers best friends who are more like my annoying older brothers and sisters that are just as over protective as my brother. And the girls that try to make me wear all of this stuff like dresses and skirts which by the way is never going to happen except on a special occasion."

* * *

Four's POV

"It's not worth it. None of the Bruise, bumps, twists, burns, cuts, sprains, Broken bones, miserable ice baths, and most of all the blood and tears I have poorer into who I am is worth it if I can't show who I really am to anyone and share it with them and not having to lie when I limp of have bruise's covering my arm and legs and stomach. I am 99.9% sure that everyone I mean EVERYONE thinks I am a world class Klutz who bruises very, very easily. Anyway I guess what I am saying is I am not afraid of what you think anymore and I am not afraid to show the world who I am." And with that she just walk away. And I've gotta say I have always liked her but know I am amazed by her. And it makes it even harder because I know most people that are not as close to Caleb like her so I am kinda worried that she will chose someone else. A moment later Caleb says "Well looks like you found out my Big Family Secret. Haha" He laughs nervously probably worried what we will all think. "HOW THE HELL DID WE NOT FIND OUT ABOUT THIS." Michael says "YA how about me I AM HER BEST FRIEND" will says We all look at Caleb and Christina Who just smile innocently.

* * *

Once that died down we decided we wanted to watch a movie and decided on That Awkward Moment. When we finish that movie we go back toward the living room and continue playing truth or dare. And we continue until 2am.

* * *

Tris POV

I actually did it. My secret is out forever. I texted Christina afterwards.

_Hey I did it secrets out~T_

_Ya I know everyone in the school saw it~C_

_REALLY.~T_

_YA~C_

Why_ didn't you start telling your friends first~C_

_Go big or go home. I think that is my new modo of life~T_

_Ya, Ya, Smart ass ~C_

_Everyone in the living room if i were you I wouldn't tell them you came home until tomorrow. Just sneak in through your Balcony. Oh and by the look on Fours face I think he likes you BTW~C_

_Ya, i wil and PLEASE why would he like me. i am not pretty or anything and now that everyone knows that is the only reason he likes me if he even did which he doesn't~T_

_No. I kinda already though he did because he was always worried when you where hurt and he always looked at you when you are in the same room and always smiles nice and sweetly when you are around him~C_

_Ya well whatever! Sleeping over i prsume?~T_

_Ya but can i sleep in you room~C_

_Ya, Sure you always know that is the answer~T_

_Ya, True ~C_

_Alright I gotta go see you soon~T_

When i got home I pit my clothes on a hanger with a note reminding me to bring to the dry cleaners, took a shower, removed the remained of my make-up and changed into some Pink Victoria Secret Short-shorts that have a PINK by VS on the butt. Neon Pink Bra and Underwear from VS and just a black mid-riff tank-top, And some black with pick bows knee socks. Then climbed in bed next to Chris.

* * *

-Morning-

When I wake up I don't really care what I look like so I just put my hair in a pony tail and walk down stairs to find everyone including Chris in the kitchen. My Plan is to just act like nothing happened. So I go towards the fridge and poor a big glass of orange juice and I can just feel all eyes on me at that moment. I just stay quite sitting on the countertop until I hear someone say "Nice Pajama's" all I do is slightly blush and look down at my feet. After I finish my juice I go back upstairs to change into a black and pink leotard with some silver accents and some black dance shorts. Once I do that grab my National Team Track and Field water bottle and go down stairs hoping nobody is still down their. I go back into the kitchen and just my luck everyone still is. I get some ice, put it into my bottle and fill it up with water. "You going to working out already? Michel asks smirking. "Yes, yes i am because unlike you i already have a career and I am also doing good in school. While you are probably failing and are on a high school level football team. While i have been in the Olympic's and will be again soon. So you can put you big head up your ass and shut up or i will through knives and you to make you hide that smirk of yours." I finish off with an innocent smile on my face and skip away to the gym.

FOUR'S POV

When Tris comes in everyone goes silent. While she just acts like nothing at all happened and like it is a normal day. I can't seem to keep my eyes off her pajama's it reminds me of when we were kids. I can also see the muscle she has in her arms, legs and her abs that i never knew she had. When Jack says "Nice Pajama's" Tris doesn't respond which doesn't surprise me. Once she finishes her orange juice she just walks back up stairs. "Damn, She is so HOT." Ian says. "Dude that is my sister you are talking about." Caleb says looking slightly angry. But honestly I couldn't agree more she really is and she is modest about it which makes other girls jealous.

After about ten minuets of arguing Tris comes back down again but the time in a leo and shorts. _Damn she isn't even trying_. I think to myself "Your working out already?" Michael say Tris just stars at him for a min then says "Yes, yes i am because unlike you i already have a career and I am also doing good in school. While you are probably failing and are on a high school level football team. While i have been in the Olympic's and will be again soon. So you can put you big head up your ass and shut up or i will through knives and you to make you hide that smirk of yours." with an innocent smile and i have to say i am slightly impressed by her. And some home even more attracted to her than i was before. _Shit I am falling in love with Tris. _

-Midday-

"Hey where does your sister run of to anyways?" I ask while everyone else nods in agreement. "Do you want me to show you?" "YES" we all say at the same time. Once we are all off the ground we follow Caleb through a door that nobody has ever been through except him, Christina, Tris and their family probably. When we get there we see about 10 doors made of glass "Okay, I will give you a tour. But you have to stay quit. Only because She may get startled and hurt herself more than usual. Oh that means you to Zeke."

"Okay this is the Changing/showering/medical room" He says as we walk in then walk out to another room. "This is the Combat room as you can see my sister has been in here recently because of the arrows and knives and well the punching bags are off the hooks." He says with a laugh. We look around but we don't see Tris. "Where is everything stored?" Lauren says. "Ah that would be in here." He says pointing on a metal panel on the wall that has a finger scan on it when he puts his fingers on it, it opens and presses one shows four different guns. he fesses 2 and it shows the knives same with 3. Four has 4 bow 5 has arrows. WOW. next we see the normal weight room, Then the gymnasium type of room, the next room is the gymnastic type of room which is amazing and and i am pretty sure that Lauren almost ran into there until we heard classical music. So we followed the music and saw Tris doing ballet and she is amazing and very flexible then we see a huge pool, sauna, steam room. When we go outside we see a soccer field, track, baseball/softball area, track event area and know i see where she is all the time. When we walk back we see Tris on the beam she try's to do something were she flips three times and then she falls on her ribs . Owch. But she gets back up and goes to change the music slightly limbing. She changes the music to 'the drug in me is you' by fall out boy then goes to the beam once again and lands perfectly. When she goes to the vault she chalks up and starts running. When she jumps onto the vault and twists three times and lands on her feet but then falls on her butt then yells "DAMIT" she gets up and changes her music once more then goes to the bars. But when she goes on the top she falls on the mat.

Tris POV

When I got to the gym I keep falling down and when I relies that everyone is watching I just pretend that that they aren't there and turn up the music so they will not be heard by me until i turn off the music. By the time I finish my routine the floor boards are shaking so i jump down and turn them down after and hour on beam I get my running shoes on take a very long drink of water. I run outside to the track field. I turn on my out door sound system and start running. I started with my 4500m. I ran all and all pretty fast but not a record so in average today was a good day normally i would be finished at 5pm and not 1pm but i will hang out and probably take a nap saying I haven't saying i haven't hd one in about 3 years by the time my face hit the pillow i was dead asleep.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I just came back from vacation (don't worry i was writing then ) and when i came back schools started later that week and i have finally been able to update. Hopefully the ****length of it makes up for the longly overdue update. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up at 5pm which I am happy about sense I wasn't able to sleep to long or well last night because of my secret being out to the world. I go downstairs and see that everyone has gone home. I go up to Caleb's room and see that he is putting on his shirt. "Hey Trissy " "Sup Oh and never call me that again unless you will want to die. " "I make no Promises. And hey I am proud of you. About last night. You defiantly told everyone that is for sure i have had everyone calling me about you. Oh and you better hurry the party is about to start and you are a mess. But hey the good thing is that you can drink cause you have a week of remember." SHIT. I don't hear what else he has to say because I quickly run down stairs to get my phone and Run upstairs and go into my bedrooms attached bathroom. I hop into the shower. Have i said how much i love my bathroom. I walk into my walk in shower and wash my hair, body, and face. Then shave everywhere like always. When you are a swimmer you basically have to shave everywhere but your head. It Sucks. Once I get out I go to my bathroom Vanity to do my hair and make up. Once i walk to my closet i pick out a orange crop top, black short shorts, leather jacket, black vans, black lace bra and underwear, and a orange studded necklace (AN: URL ON PROFILE) .

When I go downstairs i see almost the whole school there. I go down to the kitchen and trap a beer. When i walk into the living room I see Chris and by the looks of it she is DDDRRRUUUNNNKKK. "Hey Trisssssy. Whats Upppppp!" Yup defiantly Drunk. Once Chris goes i see Caleb and he calls me over to the couch. "Hey Tris" "What now" " Well i was just going to say that we are going to do" "Just tell me already Caleb" "Okay we are going to play T or d Want to Play?" We walk to the basement area and all sit down in a circle of about 40 people well it isn't really a circle more like a unknown shape.

"Okay sense it is my house i will go first. Four T or D" Caleb Says  
"Dare" Four says  
"I dare you to so make out with... My next door neighbor"  
"Um No for once. Because your neighbor is a Old man and he is married. Ummm Tris T or D" He asks me as he takes off his shirt showing a  
"Um I will take Truth."  
" What is the worse part about being a athlete"  
"Probably... All of the Ice baths I have to take and All of the Bruises. Um Chris T or D"  
"Daaaarrrrreeeeee"  
"I dare you to play 7 mins in heaven with Will" Christina gets up and grabs will my the shirt and drags him to the closet closest to them. After the seven mins we open the door and see chris without her dress on and Will without his shirt and pants undone.

By 1 everyone is drunk and in there underwear. The last thing I remember doing is dancing with Four.

* * *

When I wake up and I am in my bed and by the looks of it not alone.


End file.
